Broken Mirrors
by Khiori
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, the Empire begins to fall to traitors before Spock and his forces are ready for their own revolution, forcing Saavik into a desperate battle to save the very Empress they had hoped to destroy. (The delightful Empress is an OC created by Kerjen, go read her Mirror Universe stories to catch the references here.)


Saavik ran faster than she had ever run in her life.

 _I am not going to make it!_

Searing hot bolts from phaser rifles blew chunks out of the ornate marble around her and she dodged wildly, flinging up an arm to protect her face as she twisted insanely and shot back.

There was a shrieking scream and one of the traitors went down, clawing his flesh.

The retaliation was immediate and vicious and she threw herself sideways desperately. And found herself in a balcony of all places.

 _Unbelievable!_

She swore breathlessly and leapt to the rail, calculating the distance to the lower floor and not liking the odds.

"Kill her!"

She jumped.

Molten bolts leapt after her and she gasped as one grazed her bare arm, instantly causing blistering and horrific burn. She hit the ground harder than intended and barely avoided shattering both legs with a crazed roll that would have gotten her publicly beaten in training. But it worked and she shoved herself off the floor with her hands and ran for the nearest doors, boots pounding down the arena ramp.

There was a loud crash, a meaty snap, and the gasp of agony, followed by the bite of oaths from above.

Her lips pulled back over her teeth.

 _Humans._

But his traitor companions had better luck and she ran faster. She hit the door almost too fast for the sensor to respond and scraped flesh as she forced her way through the barely opening doors. Outside, the corridor was in ruins, fine silk curtains charred and statuary exploded. Rifle scores defaced the walls themselves and bodies lay strewn over and under piles of debris. She nearly tripped over a severed leg and tried to recover her speed.

She fumbled for the communicator on her belt and snapped it open. " _We are breached!_ "

His response was immediate. _"Can you delay?"_

She gritted her teeth and flung a look at the charge indicator on her rifle. Low. _Damn!_

" _Can you delay?"_

Boots charged down the corridor after her and white hot bolts burned unmercifully all around her.

 _It is suicide!_

She gritted her teeth. _"How long?"_

" _Fifteen minutes."_

Saavik almost laughed at the insanity. She would be _there_ in less then four!

A bolt of raw energy slammed into the column less than a hand span from her head and sent her diving. Stinging lacerations covered half her face and she rolled wildly, knuckling blood out of her vision and returned fire on her belly. The traitor went down, his own face gone. Saavik scrambled and threw herself at his body.

She had to have his weapon!

A bolt exploded the marble floor in front of her and she cursed and rolled, returning fire. The traitor dove sideways and she pushed off from the floor just enough to leap for the protection of a collapsed wall–

–and fell through the unseen hole on the other side with a surprised yell.

She landed hard, choking for air.

Captain Spock leaned over her, his face stern even as his eyes glinted. "I believe that was significantly _less_ than the fifteen minutes I required."

She grimaced and coughed, blood making her eyes burn. "I ask forgiveness."

His mouth almost twitched. "I will punish you later." He reached down and dragged her to her feet. "Now run."

They ran.

The three ships filled the hidden hanger with the terrible whining roar of engines powering unnaturally fast. Two decoys and one carrying the last hope of the Empire in its sleek belly. Saavik skidded to a halt confused, hair whipping wildly around her face. She whirled to shout above the noise. " _Which one?_ "

Captain Spock grabbed her hard and hauled her close enough to hear. " _Get to his Enterprise!_ _My father and I will meet you there!_ "

Shock made her eyes widen and he risked a moment to touch her face gently. His mind opened up and she heard him in her own. _She must be returned to the throne or everything we have worked for, everything we hope for is lost. We are not ready, yet. We must have more time._ The great bay doors blew open and a shrieking wind filled with the sonic booming of torpedo fire nearly knocked her down. Their minds broke apart and suddenly she could hear the capital city falling all around them.

She looked at him. A deadly rain of white hot bolts exploded all around and they both ducked. The traitors had found them. She swung her rifle up to return fire but he shoved her towards the second ship, making her stagger instead. " _Go! We will meet you there!_ " And then he spun to race for the third as the second volley came, making them both dive.

She twisted back desperately. " _Wait–how?!_ " she shouted into the roar after him.

But the deck blew apart beneath her under fire and she flung her arms up to shield her face, cursing viciously, and ran for the second ship.

The loading ramp was swinging shut. _Too fast!_ The ship began to rise.

She would only have one chance.

Saavik leapt.

She was slammed to the deck. The vicious ends of phaser rifles filled her vision with blackness.

She threw her hands up in surrender. " _Saavik! Commander Saavik ! Hold!_ "

A low chuckle came from somewhere behind the blackness. "Hold."

The rifles pulled reluctantly back and Saavik thumped her head back on the cold metal in relief. She closed her eyes and took a long breath before opening them again. And then sat up in sheer horror.

" _Empress?_ "

The tall woman inclined her head mockingly. "You expected someone else?"

Saavik swallowed, looking around at the watching eyes of the Royal guard.

The Empress smiled. "Ah, you thought you were on one of my decoys." Elegantly manicured and jeweled hands brushed the guards away and they retreated obediently back into the shadows of the ship. "Any traitors who learned of my escape would expect me to be accompanied by one more worthy of my rank." She looked down at Saavik. "Hence you. Simple misdirection."

 _Damn._ Saavik's eyebrow lifted dryly. She wiped the back of her hand across her face, coming away with her own blood. "I am pleased to serve."

The deep purple eyes narrowed dangerously and then the Empress smiled again. She reached down and took Saavik's chin hard in her hand, turning her face for inspection.

Suddenly Saavik could not keep the rumors of this woman's preferences out of her mind and a faint emerald blush colored her skin beneath the blood and smears of smoke. The Empress' lips quirked thoughtfully. "Every time I see you, you are mangled. Why is that?" She leaned closer, eyes following the lines of Saavik's face. One finger lightly caressed her skin. "I wish to see you otherwise, I think."

Saavik barely suppressed a wince.

The Empress straightened. "Bring my personal physician," she commanded one of her guard. He snapped a salute and disappeared.

The Empress' smile returned. She snapped her fingers and another guard appeared with a chair. She sat regally, arranging her fine silk robes casually about her body.

Saavik caught the glint of a blade along one smooth lined thigh and longed wholeheartedly to be back in the palace fighting for her life.

Where she was substantially safer.

"Is my attention so unsatisfactory?" The Empress frowned, idly playing with Saavik's hair.

Saavik blushed and tried to edge away. Suddenly the small battle room seemed rather claustrophobic. Saavik swallowed when she caught the knowing leers between the two Royal Guards positioned at the door. "No, Empress, I . . . I . . . believe I should . . . be on the bridge."

The Empress smiled, rising smoothly and backed Saavik to the bulkhead. She put one hand on the metal on either side of her, effectively pinning her in place. The Empress lowered her lips to the smooth line of Saavik's throat. "I prefer you here," she purred.

Saavik tried desperately to remember to breathe. "Empress, this ship . . . will be hunted."

The Empress chuckled huskily and leaned slowly against Saavik's body. "The decoys will stall them long enough." One hand slid from the bulkhead to Saavik. "My Guard will attend to my safety, do not fear." Her mouth moved to one upswept ear, then along Saavik's jaw. "We may attend to other things."

Saavik realized she was sweating. She cast about wildly in her mind for something, anything, to escape the inevitable.

' _Get to his Enterprise!'_

"Enterprise!" she gasped.

The Empress pulled back, eyebrows drawing together. "What?"

Saavik ducked out from beneath the Empress' arm and leapt for the battle room's terminal. "Empress, he _knew_ you were on board!"

The purple eyes began to get annoyed. "I will have my physician executed." She put her hands on her hips in disgust. "He said your brains were not addled from any battle damage."

Saavik raced through the computer. "It has to be here."

The Empress rolled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs around the strategy table. "Fine. I'll play. _What_ has to be here?"

"The last known location of the Enterprise, Empress."

The Empress crossed her arms, confusion outweighing irritation but only barely. "Why?"

"Because, Empress, I have to take you there."

The Empress laughed outright. "My empire is embroiled in war and you want to take me to the first target on their list–my _flag ship_?"

"Not _that_ Enterprise, Empress. _His_ Enterprise. Though ultimately, I will need that Enterprise, too."

The Empress frowned. "You _are_ addled. And how are we to do either?"

Saavik muttered a curse and scrolled faster. "Empress, the Captain said before that they were linked. Logically then, if I can find the one, the other should be in the same parallel spatial location."

Purple eyes abruptly became alert. "What?"

Saavik switched files and kept searching. "Some years ago, Empress, an accident occurred allowing some members of the Fleet to 'switch' places when their. . .ah, alternate selves in what Captain Spock said was a-"

The Empress got up and joined Saavik at the terminal. "Mirror universe."

Saavik blinked and looked at the Empress.

The Empress sniffed. "It's on my list for acquisition. From James' report, it should be a simple conquest. They are soft." She frowned. "Why would I go there?"

Saavik chewed her lip, still searching the computer. "Empress, Captain Spock must have a plan to restore your empire using them. He would not have commanded me otherwise."

The other looked incredulous. "And _why_ would they help me?"

Saavik shook her head. "I do not know, Empress."

She snorted derisively. "You have an extreme level of confidence in a mere Vulcan."

 _I do._

The Empress shook her head and leaned wearily now against the bulkhead. "You do not understand, child."

Saavik tilted her head, genuinely confused at the woman's sudden vanquishing of fire. "Empress, we will fight. You will take your Empire back. How do I not understand?"

The Empress laughed bitterly. "'Take it back'? The Empire is not some trinket!" She sobered and her head lowered. "You are young. And it is not that simple. It took fire and blood and power. I had _legions_ , not one Fleet officer!" The purple eyes stared unseeing at the ornate bulkhead, remembering. "I was unstoppable . . . I had never lost. . . ." her mouth twisted, and she glared at Saavik. "I am rather obviously not that woman anymore." Her voice became self-mocking. "Look at me. I am fine silks and jewels, court intrigue and pleasurable debauchery. While traitors bred through my very halls, I drank wine. And when my mighty Empire began to fall, where was I? In my bed, being pleasured by vapid slaves." She looked at Saavik and the purple eyes were suddenly very old. "I . . . I am not her anymore, the one who dared to rule a universe. It has been too long . . . ." She shook her head in self disgust. "Perhaps . . . perhaps I deserved to lose my empire." Her head lowered further. "Weakness deserves to die." She straightened. "I will have my Guard set you down as soon as it is possible. You are free to serve the new order as you wish, I release you from your Oath."

The two Guards stood frozen, staring in shock.

The Empress turned away. "Now leave me, I wish to . . . rest." Her fingers dropped down to touch the dagger at her thigh. "Weak things should . . . be discarded. It is the way of the worlds."

Saavik stared at the older woman as she turned away with the first genuine feeling of terror she had felt since childhood. The loss of her Empire had shaken the spoiled woman too far. She had awakened not to the fighting rage they needed but despair. The Empire was truly falling at last and they would all go down with it.

 _She must be returned to the throne or everything we have worked for, everything we hope for is lost. We are not ready, yet._

They would never be free.

Anger surged hotly and Saavik's hand dropped to her blade. " _No_." Her shoulders squared. The Empress turned around in surprise.

"What . . . what did you say to me?"

Saavik's eyes narrowed at the two Guards still gaping open mouthed at the Empress. She let her anger loose and killed them hard. She wiped their blood off her blade and sheathed it slowly, ignoring the deck awash in blood and the contents of bowels. And then she looked calmly up to meet wide purple eyes.

"The Empress is fatigued," Saavik said quietly, "and it would not be appropriate for a moment of weakness to be observed."

" _What?_ "

Saavik walked back to the Empress, feeling a curious sense of satisfaction when the other did not flinch at her approach but instead tensed. It meant the ugliness she had just done had begun to stir something in the woman once more. Very deliberately, she saluted. "My Empress, you _will_ reclaim your Empire. Nothing less is acceptable." She looked the woman in the eyes unyieldingly. "Empress, any weapon, even those long set aside, can be returned at any time to full battle use. It only requires a desire." Saavik's eyebrow arched Romulan and her eyes glinted challengingly. "And I believe the Empress is, at least, still more than capable of _desire_."

The Empress actually blushed. Then she laughed and her sudden despair at losing her Empire fell away. She leaned forward and kissed Saavik. "I knew you were a treasure," she breathed.

Saavik's fair skin darkened. She cleared her throat and gave the Empress a stern look. "Duty first, my Empress."

The other laughed again. " _Vulcans_." But the purple eyes were focused again and Saavik felt both relief and serious concern.

And desperately hoped Spock could save more than just the Empire when the time came.

Saavik took a deep breath. Until then, they had to survive. She walked over to the terminal and stared at it hard. She frowned, thinking carefully through Spock's words. "First, Empress, we must find the flagship."

The Empress joined her at the terminal, leaning an elbow in deliberate casual possession on Saavik's shoulder. "My General will have her last coordinates." She idly fingered Saavik's hair. "You do realize we will be hunted the entire way there?"

Saavik pretended she did not notice the contact. Or the exotic scent of the other. She cleared her throat. "Empress, I assure you, I am versed in. . . discreet . . . relocation. The current . . . ah, disruption . . . of the rebellion should actually facilitate movement."

A well-manicured eyebrow lifted. "Did I just hear that my Fleet officer is versed in _smuggling_?"

Saavik winced. "Empress, the skill is for entirely Fleet purposes alone."

The Empress' lips curved into a smile. She stroked the fine skin along Saavik's jaw. "I trust your discretion."

Saavik sighed. Unfortunately, it wasn't _hers_ that was likely to be the problem. "Thank you, Empress." She cleared her throat again. "Once we have brought you to the flagship, we must then find a way to cross into the mirror counterpart."

The Empress flicked a finger negligently. "I have that way already."

Saavik blinked and slid a carefully curious look at the other. "Indeed, Empress?"

The Empress chuckled lowly. "I told you–they are on my list." She leaned forward to tap Saavik's nose lightly with one expensively kept nail. "Of course, the exact details are highly classified."

Saavik nodded slowly. "Of course, Empress. We will meet Captain Spock there."

"And reclaim my Empire."

"Yes, Empress."

"Good. I rather hope it doesn't take long." The Empress' long lashes lowered seductively. "I do so look forward to properly rewarding you." She laughed at the color which rose in Saavik's cheeks and turned towards the doors.

The dead Guards caught her attention again.

The Empress sobered and straightened regally. "They were loyal." She said softly.

Saavik studied their bodies clinically. "Now they will remain so, Empress."

The Empress looked down. Her fingertips traced the elaborate hilt of her dagger absently. "You are certain I am not . . . merely ornamental?" The purple eyes turned to narrow at Vulcan ones. "You are _certain_?"

Saavik narrowed her own eyes back. "If the Empress continues to express such . . . moments, I will be forced to continue to significantly reduce what loyalist forces remain at her disposal."

The Empress' mouth twitched. "Point." She sighed and pulled herself up. "Back where I damned started." She shook her head in disgust. "I will kill those traitors badly for this. Bring my General. I want those coordinates."

Saavik saluted. "Yes, my Empress."

The Empress looked down at her fine silk and jewels. "And send my Attendants to me, immediately." Her purple eyes slowly steeled. "There is an old weapon here in need of a new edge."

The General hit the deckplate rather hard.

Saavik's eyebrows lifted. "An impressive strike, my Empress."

The purple eyes were smug. "I thought so myself." The Empress smoothed the lines of her Fleet uniform and brushed the half cloak back off her shoulder. A disruptor was now holstered at her hip and the sleek deadly lines of a true fighting blade now lay against her thigh. She looked every inch her Crown now. Beautiful and _hard_. Saavik had an uneasy feeling she had unintentionally just made their future bid for freedom significantly more difficult. The woman was taking to her revitalization with . . . enthusiasm. The Empress returned to her chair as if it were her throne. "Cut him," she said casually, "I am _most_ displeased."

Saavik pulled her blade and it flashed viciously in the ship's light. The General actually cried out and clasped a hand over his right cheek, blood showing through his fingers from beneath flayed flesh. Saavik glanced at the Empress.

She flicked a hand.

Saavik's blade flashed again, this time biting deeply into his side and twisting. He screamed.

"Mercy, Empress!" he almost shrieked. "Mercy!"

The Empress smiled and it chilled even Saavik's blood. Most definitely worse. "Of course, my General." The smile vanished instantly.

Saavik's blade split his throat. The General's blood sprayed and he collapsed, flailing wildly in gurgling crimson foam as he choked to death on his own blood. Then he was still and not one of the Empress' Counsel even seemed to breathe.

The Empress settled back into her chair. And her eyes locked onto her first advisor. "My flagship?" she asked, almost sweetly.

The first advisor swallowed heavily. "I–I–don't know."

The Empress sighed.

Saavik stepped forward and the first advisor screamed a bit before she, too, lay still awash in blood.

The Empress studied her nails. "Flagships, my Counsel, do not get _misplaced_." The purple eyes looked back up and the warning in them was enough to make even Saavik's skin shiver. " _Where_ is the Enterprise?"

And the blames and the counter blames exploded.

Saavik put a few more bodies thrashing in death throes on the deck and the Empress smiled into the reeking fearful silence. "So, let me _understand_ this. My Counsel, my trusted, loyal Counsel, _allowed_ the Enterprise, the flagship of the Fleet, to fall into traitorous hands?"

There was utter silence.

"Commander Saavik?" the Empress said calmly.

"Yes, my Empress?"

"Dispose of my Counsel."

"As you wish, Empress."

The klaxon went off a bare two seconds before everyone was slammed hard to starboard. The lights and gravity flickered awfully for a few moments and then emergency backups rerouted. Saavik was on her feet and at the Empress' side almost instantly, only to be knocked back down again as the ship threw itself into evasive maneuvers. She fought her way back to her feet, cursing.

"Empress! To the escape pod!" Saavik whirled to run in ship defense against boarders.

The Empress' leg swept out and took Saavik to the deck. Caught entirely off-guard, Saavik went down hard. The Empress rolled and caught Saavik by the hair before she could rise and Saavik found fierce purple eyes glaring down at her. "I like you. _You_ are mine!" She shoved herself upright, dragging Saavik along with her. "Guards, secure my way!"

Saavik found herself almost instantly surrounded by heavily armed bodies and herded at a run for the escape pod.

She cursed Spock and ran.

"Are you still angry at me?"

"I am not angry at you, Empress," Saavik said tightly.

The Empress' eyebrow arched upwards, then her eyes narrowed slyly. "Is that so? Then perhaps you are simply . . . overtired. Come back here and rest."

Saavik's jaw firmed. "Empress, I am navigating your escape pod."

"Put it on auto-pilot."

"We are evading your pursuers, Empress."

The Empress crossed her arms. "We're in a super-charged nebula, they can't see us."

"Empress, our instrumentations are having difficulty discerning a proper flight path."

"So put us in a holding pattern."

"We must revise our course of action, Empress."

" _Come here now_."

Saavik blew out an explosive breath and stabbed the ship's computer into auto-pilot. She pivoted out of the navigational chair and walked stiffly back to where the Empress lay reclined on the tiny pod's only sleeping bunk.

"Weapons and boots off," commanded the Empress.

Saavik put her fists on her hips, trying to keep control of her temper. "Empress, they are trying to _kill_ you."

The purple eyes widened mockingly. "Really? I hadn't noticed. _Off_."

"Empress, I fear you are not taking the situation seriously."

The Empress' gaze slid over Saavik's body. "Trust me, I'm _very_ serious about the situation. _Now_." The Empress's long lashes lowered dangerously. She rose languidly and Saavik had the sudden almost uncontrollable desire to find the nearest airlock. The Empress' fine fingers removed Saavik's disruptor and blade, dropping them casually to the deck with hard metallic noises. The purple eyes held a predator's heat and Saavik found it took every Vulcan control she knew just to keep breathing. The Empress' hands slid over Saavik's arms, sending shivers down Saavik's back. The other slowly smiled.

"He keeps you in. . . excellent form, my dear," she purred. "Tell me," she drew Saavik against her, obviously reveling in the feel, "does he pleasure you or take you?"

Saavik turned an incredible dusky bronze. "Empress!"

The Empress gave a throaty chuckle. "Vulcans. So . . . sensitive." Her arms slipped around Saavik. "I know the prices a beautiful woman pays in my Fleet." Her mouth found one upswept ear. "And you are _very_ beautiful."

Saavik swallowed hard. Her heart hammered in her side wildly and she clenched her fists desperately to maintain control even as her color deepened.

The Empress' attention turned to the other ear. "I can give you power," she murmured warmly, "power he will never understand." She slid one hand up Saavik's spine, naturally arching the other into her. "I can give you worlds to rule as you wish–ships to command at your every whim." Her mouth moved to Saavik's throat. "Or do you prefer wealth?" The heat of her made Saavik's skin tingle. "Tell me what you want."

 _A distraction?_

"Anything."

 _The blade on the floor?_

 _A damn miracle?_

"Tell me," the Empress breathed. "I _will_ have you. You are mine. I will lay the finest silks against your body, set the richest of jewels in your hair, and my Court will bow to you. I will give you the best of my slaves and-"

And just like that, Saavik knew how to find the flagship.

"Market Crossroads!" she gasped.

The Empress gave an explosive sigh of disgust and threw up her hands. "You are impossible!" She whirled away and stalked back over to the bunk and flung herself on it, giving Saavik a furious glare. "Have you no proper sense of _concentration_?"

But Saavik was already moving to the pod's navigational terminal. She scrolled through the small ship's data bank and found what she was looking for. Hurriedly, she began punching in the new coordinates into the navigational system. "Empress, there is a Transfer Station not far from our present location. If we can slip out of the nebula while they are still searching for us inside, I calculate a seventy four percent probability that we will be able to use the remainder of the pod's energy storage to get to the station."

The Empress rolled her eyes. "And why do I want to go to the station?"

Saavik looked up at the ceiling of the pod in mute appeal. She sighed. "A Transfer Station handles the routing of the Empires base labor force, Empress." She said patiently.

The Empress gave her a foul look. "Slaves. I am not without intelligence." She crossed her arms petulantly. " _So_?"

Saavik turned the navigational chair around and gave the Empress a look. "And where do all the prisoners of the Empire go, Empress?"

The Empress sat up. "To the nearest station." She got up and joined Saavik at the computer. She began to smile. "Where they are all processed for auction at the Crossroads."

Saavik inclined her head. "Empress, your Council said the Enterprise had been taken."

The Empress bit her lip. "But would the traitors use the Crossroads?"

"Why not? Empress, the Crossroads have survived every power transference so far. The traitors are seeking only to _control_ the Empire, not change it. And the Fleet has always brought all captured vessels to the nearest Station for towing to the Crossroads–it makes the unloading of their crews simpler and there are skilled programmers to unlock the ships main databases."

The Empress tapped one finger against the hilt of her blade. "Would the Enterprise have been brought to this Station?"

Saavik shrugged. "Unknown, Empress. I do not know where she was taken. However, that is irrelevant."

The Empress frowned. "Why?"

"Because, Empress, all the stations have regular shipments for the Crossroads. All that remains is to join a shipment out. We will be able to locate the Enterprise once we arrive."

The Empress nodded. "Excellent, we–wait, just a minute." Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean ' _join a shipment_ '?"

"When I get my empire back, I am going to have you executed."

Saavik felt like she was already dying. The overwhelmingly suffocating reek of the tightly packed drugged bodies in the claustrophobic cargo hold was so thick she could _taste_ it. Bile rose in her mouth. Perhaps she should have inserted them into the slave line _before_ the travel injections. She closed her eyes and bent forward as far as the chains would let her, to try and rest her forehead on her knees. It didn't work. Her chains were exactly seven point nine centimeters too short. And leaning forward didn't help. She clenched her jaw against another surge of nausea. She twisted to try and lean back against the cargo bulkhead behind them. Five point four short.

 _Of course_.

She swallowed hard as her stomach rolled terribly. Her skin felt both hot and chilled at the same time and she had begun to sweat. Dizziness filled her mind and there was a growing roaring in her ears. She closed her eyes tight again, resisting a very real groan. And concentrated as the Empress had grudgingly agreed earlier on not using the woman's title where unwanted ears could hear it. "Do I . . . have your word . . . on that?"

The Empress frowned and gave Saavik a careful scrutiny. Then her mouth turned wry. "Feeling a bit under the weather, my dear?"

Saavik's stomach lurched and she dry heaved violently. When it finally passed, she gave the Empress a truly miserable look. "Would it be . . . at all possible . . . to expedite my sentence?" She clamped a hand over her mouth and fought for control.

The other chuckled and shifted around until she could gather Saavik in her arms. The Empress stroked Saavik's face, brushing tangled dark locks off the flushed and sweaty skin. "And I wondered why Vulcan slaves don't transport well." She began to expertly massage the tight muscles in Saavik's back, working them to ease. "I forgot how sensitive they are to extreme odors."

Saavik pressed her face against the Empress, finding relief in the realization that though the shift they'd replicated _looked_ like the other slaves' in the hold, it didn't _smell_ like them. And the delicate scent of the Empress' perfumed skin began to slowly still the dizziness in Saavik's head.

The Empress' well-kept fingers slid down Saavik's arm to a particular place near her wrist and very gently pressed.

Saavik's eyes opened and widened as the nausea slipped away. She tilted her head to look curiously up at the Empress, feeling now only exhausted.

The Empress looked smug. She luxuriously traced the arch of Saavik's eyebrow with the tip of one finger. "Feels better?"

Saavik wondered to which touch she was referring to and decided it would be wise to pick the safer. "You are versed in acupressure techniques?"

The long lashes lowered slyly over the purple eyes. "Sarek thinks I only pay attention to the more . . . interesting ones." Her fingers caressed Saavik's skin. "But then, he _is_ a man." The Empress smiled. "Surely his son has . . . introduced the subject to you?"

Saavik found herself flushing and not from fever. She looked away to regain control. "My knowledge of it is _entirely_ medicinal." Then she slid her gaze back, challengingly. "And defensive."

"Defensive?" The Empress purple eyes narrowed suddenly. "It seems my dear Sarek has been withholding." Her mouth quirked. "No doubt as a last escape resort."

Saavik barely managed to keep her face unreadable.

"He and I will have a . . . _discussion_."

Saavik actually briefly considered warning Sarek. The Empress' appetites were well known for their . . . intensity. And the woman's attempts to have him were almost legendary in the Empire. Then she recalled what he thought of her and her half breed status. Of her relationship to his son. And of the child he had helped cost her. And an anger she had locked away for some time now, stirred viciously.

 _My child. He knew and still . . . ._

No, he earned this surprise coming . . . and something more.

A very Romulan sort of revenge occurred to her.

And deliberately she shook her head in feigned warning. "I do not know if the Empress would enjoy success in such an attempt. The . . . admirable Sarek . . . has only truly been won, _once_."

"Amanda," the Empress spat suddenly. Her lips curled. "Oh, I was not thinking of _winning_ ," she looked absolutely feral, "I was thinking more along the lines of. . . _capturing_."

Yes, a more than fitting revenge. Something that fit the crime.

"He is as a lemayta. All cunning and danger." She frowned up at the woman. "How would you manage to capture such a one?"

The sudden lust at the challenge of conquer in the other's eyes was undeniable. As Saavik had known it would be. "I have ways," the Empress growled. Saavik could see the other already bending her mind to calculation.

"He has evaded you before."

The Empress bristled. Her eyes became dangerous slits. "Who said this?" she demanded.

Saavik shrugged in pretended casualness, speaking carefully. "It was not required. Sarek always seemed rather pleased-"

"Sarek." The Empress' voice became a deadly purr. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Saavik smothered a smile. She contrived a look of thought. "Captain Spock said that he and his father will meet us at the mirror ship with your forces."

The purple eyes glinted wickedly.

 _For us, my child._

The Empress glared at the far bulkhead in impatience. "How much longer in this cesspool?"

"Twelve point seven hours, my Empress."

" _Damn_ it." But the Empress held Saavik distractedly now, her brow furrowing in intense concentration. "He thinks he can mock _me_ ," she cursed. The purple eyes glittered in the dirty light of the cargo hold. "I will have my Empire _and_ him. You will see. They will _all_ see. No one mocks _me_."

She just hoped Sarek would be able to hold her _concentration_ long enough to see her own self safely out of reach.

"Down, down, _down!_ "

The Empress hit the deck and Saavik rolled, swinging up the stolen disrupter rifle and fired back with all the deadly accuracy of a Fleet officer. One of their guards was caught full in the chest and thrown off his feet. The other three dove for cover. Saavik grabbed the front of the Empress' slave shift and hauled the older woman to her feet. "Run _now!_ " She laid down protective fire, and then whirled to run after her.

"Starboard, go _starboard!_ " Saavik cursed and ran faster, the feel of her bare feet running flooding her mind with memories of Hellguard.

Saavik ran faster.

"Now port– _port!_ "

She twisted wild and fired at their pursuing guards.

 _This is getting to be a habit._

She could hear the guards shouting for help.

" _Faster!_ "

Saavik ground her teeth, her mind a blur of calculation.

 _We have to hide._

But where could they hide on a station soon to be swarming with pursuers?

She bit her lip, drawing the tangy copper of blood.

Not below–security would search the warren of access tunnels and conduits first. But staying in the corridors above would be tantamount to suicide.

Searing blasts tore the air all around her and Saavik cursed violently and twisted again, firing desperately.

Memories of Hellguard filled her mind. Again she felt the heat that burned white hot to the bones, the acrid dust that choked the lungs.

Hiding.

Something stirred in her mind.

Once, once she had hidden in the guards barracks. They had torn the whole area apart looking for her but. . . .

 _They had never thought she would be insane enough to hide there._

Saavik ran faster.

Where was the most insane place to hide on a Transfer Station?

Where, where, _where?_

And Saavik felt a savage joy rush burning through her body.

 _Of course!_

She ran with everything she had, catching up to the Empress.

The Empress looked wild eyed at her and Saavik pointed at the turbolift ahead. Then she shoved the energy coil on her disrupter to overload, nearly smiling as she saw the purple eyes go huge. The shrieking rise of power began to fill her ears.

"Run! _Run for the Empire!_ "

The Empress ran, every muscle straining with their chance.

Saavik counted, calculating everything they had. Then she turned and flung it as hard as she could. It hit the deck and skittered, sliding straight towards their pursuers.

The guards choked in horror, trying desperately to escape the death shrieking right at them.

The Empress flung herself through the turbolift doors, slamming hard against its far wall and throwing herself back to hold the doors open.

"Now!" she shouted. " _Now!_ "

The disrupter exploded in a roar of raging energy, consuming the guards and funneling straight down the corridor at them.

The station bucked and power shuddered. The automatic emergency program overrode the turbolift's proximity sensors.

And in spite of the Empress' attempt to stop them, the turbolift doors began to slide shut.

With burning death coming behind, Saavik dove with everything she had to the closing doors.


End file.
